This invention relates to two-part electrical connectors, and particularly to improvements in shielded two-part high-speed electrical connectors.
Conductors carrying high frequency signals and currents are subject to interference and cross talk when placed in close proximity to other conductors carrying high frequency signals and currents. This interference and cross talk can result in signal degradation and errors in signal reception. Coaxial and shielded cables are available to carry signals from a transmission point to a reception point, and reduce the likelihood that the signal carried in one shielded or coaxial cable will interfere with the signal carried by another shielded or coaxial cable in close proximity. However, at points of connection, the shielding is often lost allowing interference and crosstalk between signals. The use of individual shielded wires and cables is not desirable at points of connections due to the need for making a large number of connections in a very small space. In these circumstances, two-part high-speed connectors containing multiple shielded conductive paths are used.
U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/373,147, entitled xe2x80x9cHigh Speed Connector Apparatusxe2x80x9d, and now U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,202, discloses an illustrative shielded two-part high-speed connector comprising a socket connector and a header connector. The illustrative socket connector includes a plurality of connector modules. Each connector module includes an insulative housing encasing a plurality of longitudinally-extending vertically-spaced signal contacts arranged in a column. Each insulative housing is formed to include a plurality of laterally-extending vertically-spaced openings which are interleaved with the plurality of longitudinally-extending vertically-spaced signal contacts. The socket connector further includes a plurality of vertical shields extending along the first sides of the plurality of connector modules, and a plurality of horizontal shields extending through the laterally-extending vertically-spaced openings in the plurality of connector modules to form a coaxial shield around each signal contact.
According to the present invention, an illustrative connector includes a plurality of connector modules. Each connector module includes an insulative housing encasing a plurality of longitudinally-extending laterally-spaced signal contacts arranged in a row. Each insulative housing is formed to include a plurality of vertically-extending laterally-spaced openings which are interleaved with the plurality of longitudinally-extending laterally-spaced signal contacts. The connector further includes a plurality of shields. Each shield has a vertically-extending flange portion for insertion into a vertically-extending opening in the insulative housing and a laterally-extending flange portion extending along and adjacent to a signal contact in the insulative housing. The vertically and laterally-extending flange portions are configured to form a coaxial shield around each signal contact. According to one illustrative embodiment, the laterally-extending flange portion extends along and above an adjacent signal contact in the insulative housing. According to still another illustrative embodiment, the insulative housings with contacts and shields assembled therein are configured for insertion into laterally-extending vertically-spaced slots in a connector housing.
According to a further illustrative embodiment, an illustrative connector includes a plurality of longitudinally-extending laterally-spaced signal contacts arranged in a row. Each signal contact includes a forwardly-extending contact portion configured to engage a corresponding contact in a mating connector, an intermediate portion and a rearwardly-extending tail portion. An insulative housing encases the intermediate portions of the signal contacts. The insulative housing includes laterally-spaced, vertically-extending slots between the contact intermediate portions. A shield is provided for each signal contact. Each shield has a vertically-extending flange portion for insertion into a slot in the insulative housing and an upper laterally-extending flange portion extending along and above the intermediate portion of an adjacent signal contact. The vertically and laterally-extending flange portions form a coaxial shield around each signal contact. The insulative housings with contacts and shields assembled therein form connector modules which are configured for insertion into a connector housing.
According to a further illustrative embodiment, an illustrative connector includes a plurality of horizontally-spaced signal contacts arranged in a row. Each signal contact includes a forwardly-extending contact portion configured to engage a corresponding contact in a mating connector, an intermediate portion and a rearwardly-extending tail portion. An insulative housing encases the intermediate portions of the signal contacts. The insulative housing includes horizontally-spaced, vertically-extending slots between the contact intermediate portions. A shield is provided for each signal contact. Each shield has a vertical flange portion for insertion into a slot in the insulative housing and an upper horizontal flange portion extending along and above the intermediate portion of an adjacent signal contact. The vertical and horizontal flange portions form a coaxial shield around each signal contact. The insulative housings with contacts and shields assembled therein form connector modules which are configured for insertion into a connector housing.
Alternatively, the connector modules may be pressed into single row insulators with a press-fit connection, with one single row insulator for each connector module. The assembled connector modules may then be stacked to a desired height, and inserted into a housing. The housing captures the assembled connector modules, and provides insulation and shielding around the stacked assembly.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.